Vivement le weekend!
by benebu
Summary: COMPLETE. Pénélope connaît une semaine inhabituelle au travail, entre sentiments qui se bousculent, livres de comptes qui ne ressemblent à rien et Quods qui explosent. Pénélope/Tonks, TRADUCTION de la fic de lily-pearl.


_Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling. Evidemment._

**Original: **_Can't Wait for the Weekend_, par lily_pearl, disponible à l'adresse suivante: http : / / lily-pearl . livejournal . com / 21590 . html**  
Personnages/couples:** Pénélope/Tonks, mention d'ancien Pénélope/Katie

**Traduction** benebu octobre 2010

* * *

**Vivement le week-end!**

En temps ordinaire, Pénélope adorait son travail. Elle était une de ces personnes irritantes qui en fait _aimaient_ les lundis, et attendaient avec impatience le début de la semaine de travail. Cette semaine, cependant, avait été une toute autre paire de manches et elle était extrêmement soulagée qu'on soit vendredi et que le week-end commence bientôt.

XoXoX

Après avoir quitté Poudlard, Pénélope était entrée directement en tant qu'apprentie pour devenir comptable. Elle avait travaillé extrêmement dur, entrant à un poste subalterne dans une société à la réputation solide dès que possible et suivant toutes les formations qui se présentaient à elle. Ça voulait dire qu'en quelques années à peine, elle avait été capable de s'installer à son compte et était dans une position enviable. Elle détenait un nombre impressionnant de qualifications dans son domaine d'élection et les certificats ornant les murs de son bureau étaient là pour le prouver.

Ce fut le diplôme de comptabilité judiciaire combiné avec l'Arithmancie niveau ASPIC qui la perdit. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de comptables judiciaires sur le marché, ce qui signifiait qu'on faisait souvent appel à elle pour assister le Département de la Justice Magique du Ministère de la Magie. D'habitude, le DJM envoyait par courrier les papiers nécessaires au bureau de Pénélope, juste à deux pas du Chemin de Traverse. Pénélope menait ensuite une investigation approfondie et renvoyait un rapport au DJM, leur demandant un complément d'information quand c'était nécessaire.

Cette semaine, par contre, avait été différente. Le DJM était convaincu que l'augmentation soudaine de popularité du Quodpot était, d'une façon inexplicable, illégale. Ils avaient déjà des Aurors travaillant sous couverture lors de matchs de Quodpot sans résultat et ils voulaient que Pénélope passe en revue les comptes des équipes les plus florissantes et de l'Association pour la Promotion et la Popularisation du Noble Jeu de Quodpot (APPNJQ). Comme le Quodpot était un sport relativement minoritaire, les équipes se composaient pour la plupart d'amateurs enthousiastes plutôt que d'athlètes professionnels et les comptes qu'ils tenaient en étaient le reflet. Malheureusement pour Pénélope, ça voulait dire qu'il fallait qu'elle se rende sur les stades de chaque équipe pour mettre la main sur leurs comptes et les compiler en des données avec lesquelles elle pourrait travailler.

XoXoX

Le lundi, l'Auror Tonks arriva au bureau de Pénélope à 9 h 45. D'après l'assistante de Pénélope (une fille gentille mais pas d'une intelligence extraordinaire qui s'appelait Lucy), l'Auror avait fait remarquer sa présence en se prenant les pieds dans le cale-porte et en s'empêtrant dans le porte-manteau. Une fois les présentations faites, Tonks accompagna gaiement Pénélope au stade des Bandits de Bywell, et expliqua au manager qu'elles étaient là pour jeter un œil aux comptes de l'équipe.

Quoique Pénélope ne doute pas que Tonks soit douée pour son travail, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'elles formaient un duo plutôt étrange. L'Auror s'était présentée en jean troué et tee-shirt d'un bleu éclatant qui juraient atrocement avec son gilet rouge et ses cheveux roses. Pénélope, par contre, était habillée comme d'habitude pour le travail : une jupe droite gris anthracite descendant jusqu'aux genoux, un chemisier crème à longues manches, des collants foncés et des escarpins tout ce qu'il y avait de plus raisonnables. Ses cheveux, contraste saisissant avec la masse courte de cheveux roses de Tonks, étaient d'un brun plutôt quelconque et assemblés en un chignon raisonnable et professionnel. Elle fut épatée que le manager des Bandits ne fasse pas la moindre difficulté pour les laisser entrer dans son bureau.

Décrire les comptes comme décousus, c'était encore être gentille. Ils étaient notés complètement au petit bonheur la chance et apparemment sur ce que la personne avait sous la main. Il y avait une boîte pleine de reçus qui n'étaient pas en ordre chronologique. S'il y avait un ordre, il n'était pas immédiatement apparent. Il y avait aussi des serviettes en papiers avec des reconnaissances de dettes griffonnées à la va-vite, des chutes de parchemin, des mouchoirs en papier et un certain nombre de mouchoirs de poche avec de petites colonnes de chiffres dessus. Pénélope fut contente d'avoir apporté des livres de comptes vierges avec elle. Elle allait assurément en avoir pour une journée de travail, même avec ses sortilèges de tri et de rangement et ses équations arithmantiques. Tonks se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, observant la scène.

« Je vais mettre la bouilloire sur le feu, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? » demanda-t-elle gaiement.

Pénélope approuva d'un hochement de tête.

XoXoX

Le mardi, Pénélope décida de s'habiller un peu moins formellement. Après avoir changé de tenue pour la troisième fois, elle accepta le fait qu'elle était complètement incapable de s'habiller moins formellement pour aller travailler, et décida plutôt de porter quelque chose de plus coloré. Quand finalement elle se mit en route, elle portait sa jupe grise avec les habituels escarpins noirs et un joli chemisier bleu. Elle avait passé un peu plus de temps à se coiffer que d'habitude, et s'en sentait particulièrement embarrassée.

Quand elle arriva à son bureau, Pénélope passa les 45 premières minutes de la journée à relire les livres de comptes qu'elle avait remplis la veille, cherchant les trous et les incohérences. Quoique la qualité de la tenue de leurs comptes ait été atroce et que les Bandits de Bywell n'aient aucun système de classement à proprement parler, leurs comptes étaient en fait étonnamment cohérents et complets. Même si une analyse plus approfondie serait nécessaire avant que son rapport ne puisse être classé sans suite, elle était raisonnablement convaincue qu'il n'y avait rien dans les livres de comptes qui suggérait que les Bandits ne soient impliqués dans quoi que ce soit de répréhensible.

Tonks arriva à 9 h 45 et Pénélope fut contente de voir qu'elle avait évité les griffes maléfiques du porte-manteau. Alors qu'elles faisaient route vers le terrain des Lions de Leominster, Pénélope remarqua que Tonks avait quelque peu atténué son apparence. Ses cheveux étaient toujours rose vif et son tee-shirt était très orange, mais elle portait un pantalon noir plutôt que le jean troué de la veille. Elle sentit une pointe de plaisir à l'idée qu'elles ne semblaient plus si bizarres l'une à côté de l'autre, mais elle piétina rapidement ce sentiment.

Le reste de la journée s'écoula globalement sur le modèle de celui de la veille. Tonks charma le manager de l'équipe afin que l'inspection ne semble pas être forcée – un talent que Pénélope lui envia assez – puis Tonks et Pénélope obtinrent l'accès au bureau du manager afin de pouvoir passer les comptes en revue. Les comptes des Lions de Leominster étaient tout aussi brouillons que ceux des Bandits de Bywell, mais cette fois Pénélope était plus que préparée. Elle passa méthodiquement en revue les piles de reçus, de morceaux de papiers et de supports disparates pendant que Tonks fournissait le thé et lui rappelait de manger à l'heure du déjeuner. Avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, il était temps de déposer les livres de comptes au bureau et d'arrêter là pour la journée.

XoXoX

Le mercredi, Pénélope était particulièrement de bonne humeur, alors elle décida de porter un chemisier d'un jaune éclatant qu'elle gardait habituellement pour les week-ends. Elle alla au bureau en avance et regarda les livres de comptes qu'elle avait remplis les jours précédents. Elle ne voyait aucune irrégularité évidente dans les comptes des Lions de Leominster, mais il ne servirait à rien de comparer les comptes des deux équipes sans avoir plus de données venant d'autres équipes de la Ligue. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle attendait impatiemment l'arrivée de Tonks, et se rappela à elle-même, à plusieurs reprises, qu'elle était une adulte et qu'elle ne devrait pas se comporter comme une écolière qui a un béguin.

L'arrivée de Tonks à 10 h fut annoncée par un grand boum quand elle se cogna dans le porte-parapluie près de la porte. Pénélope sortit de son bureau à ce bruit et essaya de toutes ses forces de ne pas rire à ce qu'elle vit. Lucy s'était de toute évidence précipitée depuis son bureau pour l'aider, et Lucy et Tonks essayaient toutes les deux de remettre d'aplomb le porte-parapluie et son parapluie solitaire.

« Je suis tellement désolée, » s'excusa Tonks en toute sincérité, « la réunion de ce matin a duré plus longtemps que prévu, alors j'étais un peu pressée. »

« Pas de problème, » lança Pénélope, attrapant rapidement son sac et se préparant à y aller.

Le temps qu'elles arrivent au stade des Manticores de Margate, Tonks en avait raconté autant qu'elle le pouvait sur la réunion du matin. Comme la plus grande partie des informations étaient classées secrètes, ça avait surtout consisté en des imitations moins que flatteuses de plusieurs officiers supérieurs du DJM qui avaient fait rire Pénélope presque jusqu'aux larmes. Pénélope se reprit aussi vite que possible et regarda Tonks saluer le manager de son habituelle façon aimable. Le manager les mena respectueusement jusqu'à son bureau et sortit un porte-clé auquel était attachée une quantité étonnante de clés. Le temps qu'il trouve la bonne, Tonks tourna la tête vers Pénélope et la gratifia d'un clin d'œil et d'un sourire effronté.

Pénélope sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre alors qu'elle lui rendait ce sourire et espérait désespérément qu'elle ne rougissait pas. Quand finalement elles entrèrent dans le bureau, elle passa un temps incroyable à organiser ses livres et à arranger ses petits encriers et ses plumes sur le bureau du manager. Elle était contente d'avoir deux jours d'expérience avec l'organisation des comptes d'équipes de Quodpot à son actif, parce qu'elle n'était assurément pas à son niveau de concentration habituel. Elle lança les sortilèges de tri et de classement en pilote automatique, et parvint à retrouver suffisamment de concentration l'après-midi venue pour travailler avec son efficacité ordinaire.

XoXoX

Le jeudi, Pénélope décida qu'elle avait besoin d'être plus concentrée, efficace et professionnelle. Elle remonta ses cheveux en un chignon plutôt sévère, et s'habilla d'une jupe toute noire et d'un chemisier blanc à longues manches. Elle arriva au travail très en avance pour revoir les comptes qu'elle avait collectés ces trois derniers jours et s'assurer qu'ils étaient irréprochables. Elle répondit aussi sèchement à Lucy, de façon assez peu justifiée, et se sentit mal à ce propos pendant l'heure qui suivit. La pauvre avait dû prendre tous les appels de Pénélope depuis trois jours, et avait dû bien s'ennuyer au bureau toute seule pendant tout ce temps.

Quand Tonks arriva, les bonnes résolutions de Pénélope faillirent s'envoler. Le jean déchiré était de retour, avec un tee-shirt noir râpé qui collait au corps partout où il le fallait. C'était très distrayant, et Pénélope fut contente d'elle-même parce qu'elle parvint à soutenir la conversation pendant leur trajet pour inspecter les comptes des Pythons de Pitlochry. Quand elles arrivèrent, le manager ne sembla pas particulièrement tenir à les laisser entrer dans le bureau. Pénélope se demanda si ça pouvait être une indication que le DJM avait raison et que leurs soupçons sur la récente popularité du Quodpot étaient fondés.

Il devint bientôt apparent que sa réticence avait plus à voir avec l'état de son bureau qu'autre chose. Elle fut stupéfaite par l'incroyable volume de désordre dans un si petit espace. Quand Pénélope tourna les yeux vers Tonks, elle remarqua non sans amusement que l'Auror en restait carrément bouche bée d'horreur. Elle tendit le bras et glissa doucement la main sous le menton de Tonks pour lui faire fermer la bouche, puis retira vivement sa main quand elle réalisa à quel point le geste qu'elle venait de faire était intime. Tonks se contenta de sourire et d'articuler en silence 'désolée'.

« Ça va nous prendre plus d'une journée, » dit Pénélope une fois sûre que le manager ne pouvait plus les entendre.

« On ferait mieux de s'y mettre, alors, » lança gaiement Tonks.

Les deux femmes passèrent la plus grande partie de leur matinée à utiliser tous les sortilèges de ménage de leur répertoire combiné simplement pour rendre le bureau salubre. Pénélope était contente que ça ne pose pas de problème à Tonks de se retrousser les manches et donner un coup de main. Après tout, nettoyer les bureaux de managers à temps partiels d'équipes de Quodpot n'entrait dans les fonctions ni de l'une ni de l'autre. Elles mangèrent leur déjeuner assises dans les gradins plutôt que dans le bureau puisqu'il n'y avait tout simplement pas la place de s'asseoir. A la fin de l'après-midi, elles avaient rendu un semblant d'ordre au bureau et Pénélope fut prête à commencer à passer les comptes en revue. Alors qu'elle essayait de déchiffrer le gribouillis quasi-illisible au dos d'un menu de restaurant, elle chaussa ses lunettes de vue et remarqua que Tonks l'observait avec un certain intérêt. Peut-être que ce n'était pas autant à sens unique qu'elle ne l'avait pensé.

XoXoX

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Pénélope était contente qu'on soit vendredi. La semaine avait été longue et perturbante. Elle mit sa jupe grise préférée avec un chemisier rose pâle, et prit un peu plus de temps pour se coiffer. A la réflexion, elle avait peut-être été un peu trop sévère la veille. Elle décida de ne pas aller travailler trop tôt aujourd'hui. Après tout, elle n'avait rien à revoir de la veille. En chemin, Pénélope s'arrêta dans un café et commanda deux cafés et deux muffins à emporter. Elle laissa un de chaque sur le bureau de Lucy, et lança un sortilège de réchauffage sur le café pour qu'il ne soit pas froid quand son assistante arriverait.

Tonks arriva à 9 h 45 comme prévu et les deux femmes retournèrent au stade des Pythons de Pitlochry. Quand elles arrivèrent, elles découvrirent qu'un entraînement était en cours. Il leur fallut un moment pour attirer l'attention du manager qui était, c'était compréhensible, plutôt occupé. Pénélope n'avait jamais assisté à un match de Quodpot et le i_vacarme/i_ que faisait un Quod en explosant la surprit beaucoup. Quand Tonks parvint finalement à attirer sur elles l'attention du manager, il lui fit signe d'approcher.

« Tu viens ? » demanda Tonks, se tournant vers Pénélope

« Je crois que je suis bien là où je suis, » répondit Pénélope avec un sourire.

Tonks leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers une partie des gradins bien trop proche de l'action au goût de Pénélope Alors qu'elle y allait, un autre Quod explosa et la joueuse qui l'avait eu en mains s'éloigna docilement de l'action. A la surprise de Pénélope, la joueuse se dirigeait vers elle. Alors qu'elle approchait, Pénélope reconnut Katie Bell.

« Ça fait un bail ! » lança-t-elle, suivant son premier mouvement.

« Salut Penny ! » répondit Katie.

« Je ne suis pas une pièce de monnaie, » répondit Pénélope d'un ton d'infinie patience.

« Oh, allez, Pen, » insista Katie, enjôleuse.

« Ni un stylo moldu, » continua Pénélope

Katie arrêta net son balai et se retourna pour regarder Tonks et le manager des Pythons en train de discuter.

« Alors, c'est quoi l'histoire avec l'Auror ? » demanda Katie. « Est-ce que vous jouez au bon flic/méchant flic ? Est-ce que tu vas me faire subir une fouille au corps ? »

Pénélope essaya de garder son sérieux alors que Katie tortillait ses sourcils de façon suggestive. L'effet était quelque peu atténué par les traces de suie sur son visage dues à la récente explosion de Quod.

« Sans commentaire, » dit-elle, aussi calmement qu'elle le put.

« Je t'en prie, dis-moi qu'elle joue pour notre équipe, » plaida Katie.

« Oh, non, » répondit Pénélope, feignant l'ignorance alors que Tonks revenait vers elles, « elle n'a jamais joué au Quodpot. »

Katie laissa échapper un grognement exaspéré. A ce moment-là, elle remarqua soudain que l'entraîneur assistant lui faisait de grands signes.

« Oups, faut que j'y aille, » lança Katie alors qu'elle reprenait en vitesse la direction du terrain.

Tonks jeta à Pénélope un regard perplexe en la rejoignant, mais elle ne dit rien. Elles allèrent au bureau du manager pour continuer ce qu'elles avaient commencé le jour précédent. Comparé à la session de nettoyage épique de la veille, le travail qui restait était relativement facile. Pénélope se mit au travail avec ses habituels sortilèges de tri et de classement, et elle progressait à une vitesse satisfaisante. Elle travaillait sur les livres de comptes, alignant soigneusement de petites colonnes de chiffres, quand Tonks dit quelque chose.

« La joueuse avec qui tu parlais, » commença Tonks, et Pénélope faillit renverser sa petite bouteille d'encre.

« Oui ? » répondit-elle prudemment.

« Est-ce qu'elle… Je veux dire, vous êtes ensemble ? » demanda Tonks.

Pénélope resta extrêmement immobile pendant un instant pendant qu'elle soupesait sa réponse. Tonks pouvait simplement être en train de vérifier s'il n'y avait pas conflit d'intérêt, mais elle semblait un peu trop nerveuse pour que ce soit le cas.

« Non, » répondit lentement Pénélope, « mais nous l'avons été. D'une certaine façon. »

Elle se tourna lentement pour faire face à Tonks et fut contente de voir que Tonks semblait soulagée. Elle avait lu correctement la situation. Le cœur de Pénélope battait à tout rompre.

« Est-ce que tu as quelque chose de prévu ce soir ? » demanda Tonks, l'air un peu plus sûre d'elle maintenant.

Pénélope baissa à nouveau les yeux sur son livre de comptes et recommença à prendre des notes.

« Non, » répondit-elle, souriant à son livre de comptes.

Elle pouvait sentir Tonks approcher, mais elle continua à travailler et essaya de prétendre qu'elle ne se rendait compte de rien.

« Est-ce que tu voudrais sortir dîner avec moi ? » demanda Tonks.

« J'aimerais beaucoup, » répondit Pénélope, reportant prudemment les chiffres d'une colonne sur l'autre.

Tonks déplaça le livre de comptes et s'assit sur le bureau.

« Tu fais obstruction à une mission menée au nom du Département de la Justice Magique du Ministère de la Magie, » dit Pénélope, essayant de se montrer ferme et échouant misérablement.

Tonks se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa. En dépit de ce que lui dictait la raison, Pénélope se retrouva à rendre le baiser avec enthousiasme. Rassemblant les moindres parcelles de contrôle sur elle-même, Pénélope s'écarta.

« On ne peut pas se laisser surprendre, » dit-elle fermement.

« Je sais, » répondit Tonks avec un soupir. « Dépêche-toi pour qu'on puisse se tirer d'ici, d'accord ? »

Pénélope sourit et travailla aussi dur qu'elle le put. Le week-end n'arriverait jamais assez tôt.


End file.
